Under this night sky
by Shoko Fuuyumi
Summary: It wasn't her beauty that enchanted them. It was her innocence that shone brightly like the full moon on the night sky, guiding them back on the right track. It was her care for all kind that had smothered their hearts. It was her loyalty towards her one true love that had pulled them all in.
1. Prologue: Welcome to my family

Well yeah, so I have decided to write a new story, although I know that I haven't finished my other ones, but this one has been bugging me and I just have to write it down...

The story will be Regulus x OC, but there will of course be some other pairings

Regulus Black has been my favorite character of Harry Potter and I don't even know why as he didn't have that much of screen time in both the book and in the movies, but I still like him.

This is just a prologue, but I was thinking of wrting this story in a format that there is less dialogue, but more decription, because I was thinking that reading dialogues are a bit boring, so i just gonna try this out a bit.

Another thing, if you have time, please go to my page and take part in the poll that I have. i just wanted to know the gender of the people reading my story so that I could improve my language a bit maybe, so it suites you more.

And now then, please enjoy~

* * *

**Prologue: "Welcome to my family"**

'_Please I didn't mean it… I didn't want to hurt anyone… please…'_ her sobs echoed through the room's walls. "Please… don't leave me alone…"

Tightly hugging her legs, the girl sat on her bed, burying her face in the small gap between her legs and body. It was early in the morning, the sun hasn't come out yet and the fog was still enveloping the city, but there were already sounds of people getting ready for a new day. The girl couldn't sleep. Sleepless nights were usual occurrence to her, but these few months had been different. She had been different. The something that she had been trying to hold down inside of her had finally made its appearance.

"_Stay away from me you freak!" _the shouting rang in her head _"You have always been weird! We knew it!"_

"I really didn't mean it" she mumbled drops of tears formed in her eyes.

The flapping sounds of a bird made her look up. Out in the sky was a small sparrow that was flying around her small window and eventually decided to sit down for a little rest. Curiosity took over sadness and the girl stepped out to take a closer look at the bird. Her smile grew wider when the small sparrow started to chirp softly. She hummed along with it, feeling happy for the first time in a long time. But that happiness was so small that it was broken by just a light touch of her fingers on the glass surface. The cracking sounds of the window glass have brought her back to reality as the sparrow hastily flapped its wings away. She quickly pulled her hand back, hugging it close to her body, her face full of fear and regret.

Just that moment, the door to her room opened, revealing the Headmaster of the Wool's Orphanage – Mrs Cole, her icy cold eyes looked down on the poor girl making her shiver in fear "I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to…." She said in barely a whisper

"You have a visitor." She said briefly and moved out to let a senior looking man, with long white hair and beard, inside closing the door afterwards.

Still hugging her arms closely to her body, she kept staring at him as he came closer.

Realizing her fear and confusion, he smiled kindly, offering his hand "Nice to meet you, my name is Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore, please call me Dumbledore"

She looked at him, her eyes wide. The first smile in a long time has really smothered her childish heart. She wanted to reach out so much, but the image of the glass cracking crossed her mind. From her view, if a glass would break just by touching, then what would happen to a human being? She was so scarred. She lightly shook her head, but his quite mutter "it's alright" had brought courage to her. Slowly bringing her hand out, she lightly touched the palm of his hand with her fingertips, her eyes never leaving the sight, afraid of something might happen. The small contact with another human being has warmed not only her fingers, but also her whole body. She looked up at him and he gave her another warm smile. He placed his remaining hand on hers and said "It's alright now"

Warm liquid filled her eyes and gradually streamed down her cheeks. Dumbledore pulled the girl into a hug too soothe her as she cried hard, hands clutching his robes tightly. Isolation was too much of a cruel punishment for an innocent eleven year old like her and Dumbledore understood it.

* * *

"Let me introduce myself again then" he sat on a small chair opposite to the girl's bed "My name is Albus Dumbledore, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"Witchcraft?" she asked softly

"Yes, we have received information that in this Wool's Orphanage, a girl has awakened her powers as a witch, and that would be you, Cynthia Glinnis"

"So I am a witch?" she asked, horror in her eyes "am I…. going to be burned?"

Dumbledore looked at her quizzically for a split second, but then realized what she was going on about. It must have been the muggle story books that had given her that impression "I assure you that no such thing will happen to you. The witch and wizards world has existed for a long time. However, it is hidden from a plain person's sights as a human's nature is to be afraid of things more powerful than themselves."

"But I…" she mumbled "I don't want to hurt anybody…"

"I have no doubt in that, Cynthia. However, being powerful doesn't necessarily mean bad. There are many useful spells used for healing, protection and defending the ones you love"

"Magic can be used to heal?" she re-asked, surprised by the new information

"Yes" he confirmed kindly, noticing a spark in the little girl's eyes

"Can I… can I learn how to do it?"

"Yes, I'm here to officially invite you to attend our Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" he got the invitation letter out and gave it to her.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Ms. Glinnis, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress_

Cynthia turned to the next page and saw the list of books and equipment mentioned in the letter

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_UNIFORM _

_First-year students will require: _

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) _

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear _

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags _

_COURSE BOOKS _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble _

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 wand _

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_1 set of glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope set _

_1 brass scales _

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

The first question that came to her mind was the last thing she saw "My owl?" which she mumbled out without thinking

"In the magical world, we use owls to deliver our letters and packages. Usually applicants will have to send a confirmation note back to me if they would like to apply for the school. However in your case, I'm actually here, so if you accept our invitation, you will just have to tell me"

"Th-Then… please allow me to attend your school!" she said almost immediately

"Of course, Cynthia. Now then, in our world, a child will become an adult at the age of 18" he explained "Before that, the child will have to be under supervision and support of another related adult" Her expression fell at the realization of what Dumbledore had just said

"But… I…" she mumbled softly

"Yours however" he continued, making her look at him "is a very special case. We have not been able to identify your parents' families as your mother has also been an orphan in the Wool's orphanage. And so…" he smiled "I would like to adopt you into my family if you'd allow me to"

Cynthia was really surprised at what she had just heard "Adopt? You will become my family?" she asked, tears filling her eyes again

Not saying anything, Dumbledore nodded with a warm smile. She sniffed, but couldn't hold her tears in. She bursted out crying as Dumbledore slowly stood up and pulled the small girl into yet another hug "Welcome to my family, Cynthia" he said kindly as she nodded into his robes.


	2. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

Yay~ the first chapter~~~

Sorry to say that, NO, Regulus has yet to make his appearance in this chapter. I need background first to write the later parts...

Actually, I have read lots of Harry Potter fics and saw that many are written in British English, but I don't think I can do that, because I have gotten used to the American Accent, so really, I don't think I can do it. Sorry

Now then, please enjooy, I didn't think I could writhe this long for the 1st chapter though XD.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Diagon Alley**

It didn't take long for the adoption documents to be processed and it was before lunch that Dumbledore took Cynthia out of the orphanage.

Her first impression of the magical world was the Leaky Cauldron, a very dark and shabby place, despite being called famous by Dumbledore. Dumbledore introduced her to the Bartender and he seemed very happy at the news, saying that even the mighty Dumbledore wanted to have the warm sensations of a family. His loud voice had indeed captured the attention of others in the shop, making them flock to see who the girl in question was. Cynthia was so shocked and scarred that she hid behind Dumbledore, while the Bartender had to drive the other guests away. As an apology for making her scarred, the Bartender kindly presented Cynthia with a plate of meat pie for lunch and although it was not steaming hot, it was delicious to say the least.

Parting with the Leaky Cauldron, Dumbledore took her to a clothing shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions to get her some plain black robes for Hogwarts, a pointed hat, dragon hide protective gloves, a winter cloak as well as other clothes for her every day wear. The shopkeepers were very surprised to see Dumbledore himself guiding a small girl around for shopping and her calling him 'grandfather' none the less. But they didn't question it and actively assisted the shy girl on her choice of clothes, understanding how hard and awkward it would be if Dumbledore had to help the girl to choose her clothing.

"Our next destination shall be the wand store" Dumbledore said "There it is" he pointed "The Ollivanders"

Cynthia looked at the direction of Dumbledore's finger, excited about the fact that she was about to get a real wand, just like in the fairy tales she had read about

A bell tinkled as Dumbledore opened the door for Cynthia. The place was very neat with countless narrow boxes piled up on the shelves, right up to the ceiling and a single wooden chair resting in one corner

"Good afternoon" the girl jumped at the soft voice. She turned around see a middle aged man with pale silver eyes shining through the gloom of the shop

"Good afternoon" Cynthia said shyly as he nodded

"Good afternoon to you too, Professor Dumbledore and who do we have here?"

"Um…" she looked up at Dumbledore to get permission for talking, which he granted with a small nod and smile "My name is Cynthia Glinnis Dumbledore. I have just become Grandfather's family today."

"Oh!" he exclaimed delightfully "I guess congratulations are in order then!" he offered her his hand "My name is Garrick Ollivander, very nice to meet you" she took his hand hesitantly and he shook it violently, making her feel really scarred. "Now then! Let's get to business" he pulled a long tape measure out of his pocket and asked "Which I your wand arm?"

"I'm right handed, sir" She said, still hiding behind Dumbledore

"Well, come here then, we don't have all day" he said impatiently and Dumbledore had to reassure Cynthia for her to come out of her hiding. He measured her arm from shoulder to finger, from wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and finally round her head. Correction, the tape was measuring her on its own, while Mr. Ollivander was fitting around the shelves, taking down various boxes.

"Let's start with this one then: phoenix feather and cherry. Take it and give it a wave" Cynthia did as was told, but just as she waved it, flame came out of the wand, burning one of the shelves. Cynthia was terrified out of her mind, but the fire was put out immediately by Dumbledore, assuring her for her next wand trial.

"Dragon heartstring and cedar" he said simply and handed over the wand. Cynthia took it and accidentally waved into a circle. When the circle had been completed, it formed a wall of tornado, knocking not only the wand boxes down from the shelves but also the shelves themselves. Dumbledore had to cover for her at the same time as stopping the rampaging tornado. Cynthia was so scarred by now, she didn't want to do it anymore, but Dumbledore kept encouraging her, saying everything would be alright, he would protect her.

Believing his words, Cynthia stood up to take her third wand, unicorn hair and cypress, she vaguely heard Mr. Ollivander saying. Just as the want fell into her hands, cracks appeared along the wood and in matter of a few seconds, it exploded right in her hand, making her squat down in fear and pain. Dumbledore immediately got to her, picking her up and putting her on the small chair "Show me your hand" he said impatiently as she listened to him. Her hand was not heavily damaged with exception of come minor cuts and bruises. Dumbledore took out his own want and muttered a spell to heal Cynthia's hand

She sniffed softly "Is there any way that I can learn magic without a want, grandfather?" he looked at her kindly, knowing what she might be feeling right now. The experience was too much for an eleven year old after all. He decided to smile kindly "There is, but now…" he took a glass of water from Mr. Ollivander's hands "Here, have some water first."

She took it and drank in small gulps

Noticing that she had calmed down, Dumbledore decided to speak "Listen Cynthia, there are ways to perform magic without a wand, but it is very advanced and hard to learn. I would like to teach you, but you cannot learn it if you haven't got the basics of controlling your own powers, not letting it go rampage, because it might hurt other people."

She nodded

"And to learn this, you need to have a wand"

She nodded again, knowing that her grandfather was right and that she shouldn't be stubborn and listen to him.

He took her hand in his "But I understand that you must be terrified right now, so stay here, while I'll help Mr. Ollivander find the right wand for you, alright?"

She sniffed a bit, but nodded none the less

Leaving her to fiddle with the water cup, the two older men started casting spells to re-organize the boxes knocked over by the tornado and also fix the shelf that was burned by the fire. It was an easy task for a high level wizard like Mr Ollivander and ever more do for Dumbledore. After having cleaned up, the two of them went to search for possible wands for Cynthia. The girl' mind was very unstable right now, it was best if they could actually find a wand without having to make her try out too many of them. Easier said than done.

Cynthia looked at the two, feeling quite a bit guilty for all the mess that she had created. She might not have meant for it to happen, but after the experience she had had in the orphanage, this was not something she could blame on if her powers had actually hurt somebody. The only thing she should be doing right now, was to be sitting quietly on this chair and prepare for whatever was going to happen when she was to pick up another wand.

However, for an eleven year old girl, who had just been introduced to the magical world, she just couldn't help but look around at the shop's interior, which was just fixed from a wreck to a nice and tidy little room just as it was before. _'It is really magical'_ was all that she could think about. It was just as if she had never created that fire or that tornado.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed a white twig pocking out under the shelves. Curiosity dominated over her shyness as she stood up to see what it was. Her actions, however, had caught the attention of the two older men, when she kneeled down to pick the stick up, it turned out to be a worn out wand with various cracks along its body.

"What is it, Cynthia?" Dumbledore asked

"Grandfather!" she jumped from the sudden call and stood up quickly "I saw a wand lying under the shelves, so I thought I should pick it up" she showed it to them. The two older men looked at the shabby wand uninterestingly, thinking that it was probably damaged from things happening just now, until lights emitted from the cracks. Cynthia was very surprised by this, but deep inside, she wasn't scarred. The rays of light were warm and kind, they felt really close to her. The lights died down to reveal a totally new wand with a white tip and gradually changing into a deep red colour at the base of the want. What miracle was this? It was a known fact that once a wand had been broken, there was no way of fixing or returning it to the way it was before.

Dumbledore looked back at Mr. Ollivander as the other man shook his head lightly, blinking his eyes in surprise. "May I see that wand, Cynthia?" Mr. Ollivander finally asked after what it seemed to be forever.

"Yes sir" Cynthia said and stepped closer to give him the wand

"This is!" Mr Ollivander exclaimed after having examined the wand for a minute. He looked at Dumbledore and continued "This is one of the wands that I have experienced with using two wand cores and a wood base to create a wand. I have thought that this would make wands stronger in power and more convenient for the users. My ancestors said it was impossible, but I didn't believe it and still wanted to try it out. I failed in the end, but I remember having gotten rid of them all a long time ago! They shouldn't exist anymore!"

Cynthia couldn't understand a thing Mr Ollivander was talking about and was now getting a bit scarred of the loud voice he was using, that she was creeping closer to Dumbledore. Although he seemed more happy than mad.

"Now now" Dumbledore spoke to calm Mr Ollivander down "So what is this want then?"

"It's yew combined with dragon heartstring and unicorn hair, eleven inches. Theoretically speaking, it should be good for duelling as well as healing, but as I have never experienced this kind of thing before, I am not really sure about it" just as he finished speaking cracks appeared on the wand again, returning it to its previous appearance. Dumbledore looked at Mr. Ollivander questioningly as the shop owner proceeded to explain "As there are two cores inside the wand, they continuously fight each other, so the wood cannot withstand it and will eventually snap or, as you can see, have many cracks, preventing anyone to use it. But for some reason…" he looked at Cynthia "Here, hold it again" and handed over the wand to her

She took it and the same thing as before happened again.

"Your granddaughter seems to be able to diminish the forces of the different cores, making them harmonize" Mr Ollivander continued "It would seem like the wand has chosen Cynthia as its owner."

Cynthia looked happily at Dumbledore as he replied with a kind smile. Softly rubbing her head, he said "Yes, it's your now. Give it a wave"

She happily obliged and a soft gust of wind carried through the room, lightly caressing her hair and cheeks

"Out of all the cores combination, to think she would be compatible with the most radical one..." Mr Ollivander mumbled to himself after Dumbledore and Cynthia had left the shop "Dragon heartstring and unicorn hair... Combined with Yew too... How interesting... How very interesting..."

In the end, Mr, Ollivander didn't take any money for the wand, saying that it wasn't something for sale and he meant to throw it away, so it must have been fate that guided her to the wand and he would be very happy to hand it over to her.

Excited by the fact that she had just gotten her first wand, Cynthia didn't notice that Dumbledore had led her to their next destination: the pets shop. The things that brought her back to reality were the sounds of the owls flapping their wings in protest inside their cages and their vocals. Cynthia lifted her head up from her wand to see a relatively small and dark shop with owls of different colours in cages in the front of the shop. They both stepped inside to be greeted by various owl vocals, it was loud, but still had its own melodic element. The owner greeted them and asked if they had any preference to a specific type of owl or any other type of animals, but Dumbledore allowed Cynthia to go around and browse for her favourite one. After a few minutes of browsing, a person slammed the shop's doors open, bringing with him a cage "Just got the owl today, put it on sale for me, will ya?" he said happily

The owl's soulful dark brown eyes caught Cynthia's for a few seconds before it rang its vocals and flapped its wings

The small girl wasn't very familiar with these types of birds, but compared to the other owls in the shop, this one held such different pair of eyes, which was dark and deep, in contrast with the glowing amber or golden eyes of others. It was so fluffy too.

"It's a barred owl, not British native, but can be easily raised. Got lots of fur, so got really quiet wing flapping." The man said

Noticing his granddaughter's interest, Dumbledore asked "Do you like it, Cynthia?" the small girl nodded softly "Then we'll buy it!" the older man declared enthusiastically

Having bought all the necessary equipment for Cynthia's first school year, Dumbledore led Cynthia back to the Leaky Cauldron, more specifically, its fireplace. The small girl was beyond confused and scarred and she was clinging tightly to her grandfather's robes, but none the less, she believed that he knew what he was doing. Dumbledore took a fist full of Floo powder and shouted "Godric's Hollow!" as an emerald green flame surrounded their bodies, teleporting them to the shouted destination.

When Cynthia opened her eyes, she was in a cosy living room with sofas and a rectangular table with a plate of pastries. She just felt so… at home.

"Welcome back, Master" a melodic voice rang from below, making Cynthia look down

"Ah!" she exclaimed and immediately hid behind Dumbledore

"Do not be alarmed, Cynthia" Dumbledore pushed her forwards lightly "Let me introduce you two. This is Melody, my house-elf. She had been in my family for a long time, helping out with my meals and the house's cleanliness. I'm afraid I cannot be at home at all times, so Melody shall be taking care of your needs as well." Melody bowed down a bit "And Melody, this is Cynthia, she has become my family member as off today, please take good care of her."

"Of course, Master" she bowed down again and turned to Cynthia "It would be my pleasure to serve you, Miss Cynthia"

"P-please just call me Cynthia" the small girl smiled awkwardly, still unable to take in that was happening in front of her "Please take care of me"

"As you wish then, Cynthia. Shall Melody take Cynthia to her room then, Master?" she asked

"Yes, I'll leave it to you to help her set in. Cynthia, please follow Melody's guidance, alright?" Dumbledore smiled kindly

"Yes, grandfather"

Following Melody to the second floor of the house, Cynthia was now facing with an L shaped corridor with doors on each side of the wall and was led into the door on the right one. The room was much bigger that what she would have ever wished for. There was a window on the right wall, looking to the backyard, and a study table in front of it. Next to it and lined up against the back wall was a newly made, one person bed and opposite to it was a tall and wide wardrobe and finally next to it was a door to the bathroom, which also included a relatively large tub and a full body mirror.

Cynthia immediately ran down the stairs looking for Dumbledore. He was still in the living room "Grandfather the room is very beautiful! Thank you so much!" she spoke as tears of happiness filled her eyes

"I'm glad you like it then" he smiled and got closer to rub her head kindly "It's kind of late now, so please finish unpacking quickly and take shower so we can have dinner, alright?"

Cynthia wiped her tears with her wrist and nodded "Yes, Grandfather"

She ran up and saw that Melody had already put everything in its place. There was also a bird stand right next to her window where she could put Leonis' cage on. The sky was turning darker and so Leonis started to create havoc inside his cage. Leonis was the owl's name by the way.

"Melody, would it be alright if I opened Leonis' cage? He won't fly away, won't he?" Cynthia asked

"No, he won't, Cynthia. He has accepted you as his master, so he will always remember where you are and return to you"

Cynthia smiled "Then I'll be letting him out for a bit now" she opened the cage and Leonis flapped his wings out and through the window. He did a few circles up in the air and flew away from her sights

"Don't worry, he will come back soon" Melody reassured

"Okay, I believe you, Melody" she said and went to the bathroom

When Cynthia came down the stairs, dinner was already served on the table. There were so many things: hot soup, meat, baked dishes that Cynthia didn't know what should she look at. Dumbledore called her name and motioned her to sit down next to him

Dinner was great. It had been a long time since she was allowed to eat steaming hot food and sweet deserts not to mention I believe that Melody has showed you around the house a little bit, hasn't she?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes, grandfather, Melody told me that grandfather's room is next door to mine and opposite to my room is the reading room. There's even a room where you can see stars!" Cynthia answered excitedly

Dumbledore smiled "It's good to see you two already getting along. There will be lots of things you have yet to understand whether it's about the house or the magical world, so don't hesitate to ask questions to either me or Melody"

"Okay!"

After dinner, Cynthia was even more surprised by the dishes flying over to the sink and started washing themselves as Melody flicked her fingers, she would definitely need to ask Melody to teach her these tricks! Or magic!

After a few minutes of watching and chatting, Cynthia let out a small yawn, which didn't go unnoticed by Melody "You must be tired, Cynthia. Let's get you to bed; it has been a long day for you after all"

Cynthia nodded "Thank you Melody. Good night grandfather"

"Good night, Cynthia. Sweet dreams"

When Cynthia got into her room, Leonis was already sitting on the window still singing into the night. She smiled a bit at the sight of the bird and went to get him. He obediently sat on her arm and climbed into his cage "Good night Leonis" she whispered

Having changed into her pyjamas, Cynthia climbed onto her bed and had a good night sleep in the longest time ever.

Noticing that Cynthia had already fallen asleep, Melody smiled a bit at the small girl and got out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

* * *

**rustedpetals: thank you for alerting**

** S. coral: thank you for favotiting and alerting**

**SoullessSky: thank you for alerting**

Yay~ thanks you guys, I really didn't expect anyone to read or not to mention even favorite and alert this story already. I think that this story will get better and better, so stay tunned!


	3. Chapter 2: Hogwarts

Regulus makes his appearance!

Have fun reading and don't forget to review!

Much appreciated~~~

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts school of Witch and Witchcraft **

"I'll miss you, Melody" Cynthia said, tears filling her eyes. It had been one week since they met each other, but for the small girl, Melody was just like a mother. She cared for Cynthia, read books with her, told her stories about the Magical world, all what Cynthia could had ever asked for

"I'll miss you too, Cynthia. Did you bring your money pouch? You might want to have some snacks on the train" As Dumbledore had to go back to school beforehand, Melody was in charge of packing Cynthia's things and also delivering her to the Kingcross' station. Because Melody couldn't just casually walk into the muggle side of the station, she had to use the Floo network to get Cynthia directly to the platform 9 ¾. Apparition was out of the question because Cynthia hadn't gotten used to magic yet.

"I'll be alright, I got it here" Cynthia wiped her tears

"You'd better go and find a compartment then" Melody said "Have a good year. Please ask Master, your grandfather if anything bothers you. You'll be alright, I'm sure of it"

"Okay, thanks Melody" Cynthia nodded "Wait here, I'll find a cart soon!" she said, not wanting to part with Melody just yet.

Walking, or running even, to the closest cart, she opened the door to see that it was already occupied by another person. All of her energy seemed to disappear all of a sudden and it its place, shyness was shining in all its glory "Um…" she whispered "Is this sit still open?" the boy didn't look up from his book and just lightly nodded "May I…" she saw him nod again "Thank you" Cynthia said quietly so not to disturb him again. Setting her bag down, she ducked through the window and waved to Melody

"Now, Cynthia, when the train moves, you are not to duck your dead out like this, it's very dangerous" Melody reminded

"I know, don't worry" she smiled "I just wanted to chat with you a bit more, we won't be able to see each other till Christmas after all."

"Just remember to write to me, alright?"

"Of course!"

Umber known to them, the boy in the cart was surprised by the conversation they were having. It was a rare thing for a witch to talk to her house elf in such an affectionate way. House elves were usually treated as slaves, but this girl, Cynthia was her name, didn't have such tone in her voice. He felt a bit happy to know that there were people like this.

The train moved as Cynthia had finally parted with melody. The cart was quiet except for the sound of train tracks. Cynthia was feeling very shy now that Melody was gone and there were only the two of them inside the cart. But remembering Melody's words "make lots of friends" she decided to take initiative "Um… thank you for letting me join you"

He looked up a bit from his book. Cynthia was surprised at how good the boy looked. Short and straight black hair, black eyes that seemed so deep they could look through her soul, he had a round and cute face, but it didn't diminish his cold and superior aura. "My name is Cynthia Glinnis Dumbledore, n-nice to meet you"

"Dumbledore?" he asked coldly, but a hint of surprise was in his voice "Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes, he adopted me from the Wool's Orphanage recently" she answered awkwardly. Were people going to react like this every time she said her name? She must learn how to deal with this from now on then.

"Regulus Black" he said simply

"O-Oh, nice to meet you" but he made no sign of approval as he went back to reading his book. Cynthia took that as a sign of 'wanting to be left in peace' and decided to take out her own book for reading. However, just that moment, the train had gone out of London's borders and before Cynthia's eyes were grass fields full of cows and sheep as far as the eyes could see. Cynthia just couldn't help but lean onto the window still a bit to look at the scenery before her eyes. This would be the first time she had stepped out of London like this, everything was so amazing.

Regulus' eyes subconsciously followed Cynthia's gaze and then returned to her again. Only now he could take a look at her appearance. She had long black hair, looking at her wrist he could see that she was quite thin, blue eyes, too big for her thin face, but they were sparkling, not only from the sunlight, but also from excitement and curiosity.

Feeling his gaze on her, Cynthia looked back at him, but Regulus had already returned to his book, leaving her wondering if she was just imagining things.

The rest of the trip was peaceful. Except at around half past twelve, a dimpled woman slid back their door to offer things from her trolley for lunch. Cynthia bought some Cauldron cakes and Regulus got some Pumpkin Pastries and Licorice Wands.

The sky went dark as mountains and forests came into the view. The train was slowing down and a voice suddenly echoed through the train "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to school separately"

Just after the announcement, both Regulus and Cynthia stood up to put on their robes and waited until the train stopped at a dark platform. Everyone pushed their way towards the door and there, waiting for them, was a gigantic man, holding an oil lamp.

"Firs' years Firs' years over here!" he shouted "C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer steps now! Firs' years follow me!"

They followed the huge man named Hagrid down a steep and marrow path. The forest around them seemed so dark and scary, just one wrong step could make them lost and never be found. Unable to see what was under her feet, Cynthia stumbled on a tree root. She almost fell down if she didn't grab onto the robes of the person in front of her "I-I'm sorry" she said and looked up to see that it was Regulus

"Watch your steps" he said simply, leaving her to whisper a small "Thank you" behind

The narrow path opened onto the edge of an enormous lake. The water was still, reflecting the bright starry sky opposite to it.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to the little boats sitting in the water by the shore

Cynthia was now waiting for her turn to get on the boat. When the person before her had properly seated, she decided to step on the boat herself. But just as she stepped onto the boat, the person on it suddenly stood up, exclaiming "I dropped my wand!"

The boat shook violently, unbalancing both Cynthia and that person. She closed her eyes, waiting for either getting hurt or getting wet. However, whatever she was waiting for didn't come. Instead, she felt a pair of strong hands holding on her shoulder, balancing her from falling. She opened her eyes to see that it was Regulus who had helped her. She immediately straightened up from his gasps "Thank you very much" her face was almost steaming from embarrassment. She actually managed to stumble right in front of someone she just met today twice! Just how clumsy was she? She quickly turned back to climb onto a boat and promptly hid her face from him to prevent him from seeing how red her face was

When all the students had gotten on the boat, it glided across the lake, revealing a great castle with many turrets and towers, lit with luminous light and sparks. But Cynthia's mind was nowhere on the scenery before her eyes. She could still feel Regulus' grip on her shoulders, it was strong, but yet so warm and gentle. It was good that she heard Hagrid yelling "Heads down!" when the boats reached the cliff and carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle. Finally, they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they got off the boats to a huge oak door, which Hagrid's huge fists knocked onto. Not before he he returned the previously lost wand, which he picked up from Cynthia's boat to its master.

The door swung open and a tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes was waiting for them there

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall" said Hagrid

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here"

The entrance hall was huge with lots of flaming torches lighting the place. They followed Professor McGonagall across the marble floor and drone of hundreds of voices could be heard from a doorway to the right. The rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." And she left the chamber.

Cynthia had heard about the four houses of Hogwarts from Melody and she hoped that she could be in Griffindor just as her grandfather was. She briefly wondered where Regulus wanted to be, but didn't have the courage to ask him.

Then, something happened that made her jump about a foot in the air – several people had even screamed. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room, smiling and greeting students

"New students!" one of the said, smiling around them "About to be sorted, I suppose"

A few people nodded, but most were too afraid to move

"Hope to see you in Ravenclaw" said another one "My old house, you know"

"Move along now" said a sharp voice "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start" Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall "Now, form a line" Professor McGonagall told the first years "and follow me"

The students did as was told and followed Professor McGonagall through the right doorway from before. The room was splendid. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first ears up here, so that they came to halt in a line facing the other students, with teachers behind them. The first years looked around nervously, wondering what to do, while the ones already siting waited eagerly for a new member of their house to appear.

Professor McGonagall silently places a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she placed a pointed wizard's hat. For a few seconds, there was compete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a moth and the hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

After the song Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment "When I call your name, you will sit on this stool and put on the hat to be sorted into your respected houses."

It wasn't long until a familiar name rang out for Professor McGonagall's lips "Black, Regulus"

Regulus stepped up and waited for the hat to sort him _'Another Black, another interesting mind'_ the hat hummed in his head

_'Just put me into Slytherin'_ he thought sharply

_'Really? Don't your heart long to be somewhere else?'_

_'It… isn't…'_ Regulus thought, mostly to himself

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted as the Slytherin table cheered welcoming their first new comer

When Professor McGonagall took the hat off Regulus' head, Cynthia couldn't help but notice a glint of sadness in his eyes. He slowly made his way to the table, trying hard not to look over to the opposite side.

Cynthia was so focused on Regulus that she didn't pay attention to the sorting ceremony until her name was called out "Dumbledore, Cynthia"

_'Ah! Dumbledore's adopted granddaughter. Interesting. Ravenclaw or Huflepuff'_ the hat's voice made her jump a bit _'Griffindor wouldn't be a bad choice as well'_

_'Is it possible'_ Cynthia thought timidly _'I would like to be in Griffindor please'_

_'And why is that?'_

_'Melody said grandfather was in there, so I wanted to be like him'_

_'Yes, Dumbledore was indeed in Griffindor. And I don't think I would mind putting you in there'_

_'But…'_ Cynthia suddenly halted the hat's thinking

_'But?'_ the hat followed her gaze, which fell onto a certain person on the Slytherin's table _'Regulus Black huh? He was interesting too'_

_'He wasn't happy being sorted into Slytherin'_ she said certainty in her voice now

_'No, he wasn't, but it was his choice. But I need to sort you now. Maybe your grandfather would let you talk to me later in his office'_ the hat chuckled "GRIFFINDOR" the hat shouted

Professor McGonagall took off the hat as Cynthia turned back to see her grandfather smiling at her and clapping his hands to congratulate her. On her way to the table, sadness crept into her heart as she peered at Regulus, who wasn't paying any bits of attention to her, but was rather chatting with the others on the same table.

The Sorting ended and after the welcoming speech from the Headmaster, the tables were now filled with food and drinks

"Wow, you're Dumbledore's granddaughter, huh?" a boy with strangely familiar eyes and facial features asked from across the table

"Wow you must be really good then!" another boy with messy brown hair and glasses chimed in

"N-No, I'm…" Cynthia couldn't help but stumble on her words

"You are scaring her, guys" Another one stepped in "My name is Remus Lupin, this is James Potter and the other one is Sirius Black" he pointed "We are second years, pleasure to meet you"

Cynthia nodded "It is my pleasure to know you too", but her eyes wandered over to the Slytherin's table at the sound of the name Black. She wondered if they were brothers, their resemblance was transparent. Her heart leapt for a second when she noticed that Regulus' eyes were also on her, but he immediately turned away and Cynthia was brought back to reality when a hand touched her shoulder

"Nice to meet you, my name is Lily Evans, second year." A female person with wavy red hair approached her

"Nice to meet you" Cynthia smiled awkwardly

"Hey, you guys didn't scare her didn't you?" She asked the boys from before "Look how scared she is!"

"N-No!" Cynthia stopped Lily from talking "I-It's not their fault, I'm just a bit… nervous…"

"Oh" she smiled "This is your first year after all, but don't worry, you'll get used to it soon. Besides, I have just asked the Head girl, seems like you will be in the same dorm room as me, so if you need anything, just ask me"

"Yes thank you very much"

After dinner, the students followed the prefects back to their own houses and then Lily guided Cynthia back to their own room. Although tired, Cynthia decided to write a letter to Melody to inform her of the Sorting as well as a short letter to thank Regulus for his help for the whole day before actually going to sleep "Please send this to Regulus Black first and then Melody for me, Leonis" she whispered, smiling at her first owl-delivered letters. Although Cynthia didn't know how Leonis could ever know who Regulus Black was, Melody had assured her that owls are so much brighter than what people think them to be and they would definitely deliver the letters to the right person. And Cynthia believed in Melody and Leonis too, so things should be alright

But the answer, which came next morning wasn't what she would have expected

"You owe me no gratitude.

Don't ever talk to me again.

R.A.B"

* * *

**GreyWallflower: thank you for favoriting and alerting**

**TheMidnightwolf15: thank you for favoriting and alerting**

**WrittenByTheInsaneFluba: thank you for following**


End file.
